


More Things to Love

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro with Stubbles, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Justice for Akechi Goro, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Plump!Akira, Protective Akechi Goro, Resolved Sexual Tension, Thirsty Akechi lol, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: Akira comes back to Shibuya after graduating from high school. The Phantom Thieves are more than happy to welcome him home.Him, and his extra pounds.





	More Things to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. After several weeks of typing and bugging my Persona friends, here's a chubby Akira. I've been working on this for too much too often I've gotten sick of looking at words D: 
> 
> So please, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 is a game by ATLUS.

Akira leaned back on the seat. In his bag, Morgana stirred. He heard a small burp from the cat. 

“Tell me when we arrive at Shibuya,” told the feline as he curled into a ball and slept. Akira clicked his tongue. Even after Mementos was obliterated and Yaldabaoth gone, Akira continued being an unpaid cat taxi. After he graduated high school, he decided to continue living with Sojiro in Shibuya, promising Sojiro that he’ll pay rents this time. The older man didn’t really care about it, but Akira insisted. It’s his first step into adulthood and he’ll be damned if he kept living under another man’s roof out of courtesy. 

The first step into Leblanc had been nostalgic. It’s been a year after all. Nothing much has changed except the mugs lined up at the cabinet behind the counter. One of them looked catsy; probably reserved for Futaba. The plant at the corner had also been changed. Now it was Akira’s plant that he took care during his stay. He named it Debra, after the first girl he romanced in that one dating sim game. 

The jiggle of the doorbell woke Sojiro up from his state of blank-minded, his cigarette almost fell off his lips. He glanced over the entrance. “Oh, welco—…“ Sojiro froze upon seeing Akira standing at the doorway. A few moments later, a soft smile hiked up to his face. “Welcome back, brat.” 

“I’m home, dad.” The teenager gave him a small salute with his two fingers, and he received a coin throw from Sojiro. Akira dodged it while laughing. He picked up the tossed coin on the floor and sat down on one of the chair in front of the counter, placing his bag containing Morgana on it. 

“Want curry?” 

At the word ‘curry’, Morgana woke up from his slumber. He peeked out of the bag, meowing at Sojiro. Akira can almost see how Sojiro melted at the cat’s presence. 

“Okay, I have some fresh fish cuts for you, Morgana. Wait a second, okay?” And the old man went to the back to retrieve food for Morgana. He came back with a plateful of sashimi and the cat almost jumped in excitement. 

While Morgana dove into his food, Sojiro turned his attention back to Akira. “No curry for you?” 

Akira shook his head. “No thanks. I’m trying to…lose weight.” 

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. “Kid, you’re not that chubby. Just a few pounds won’t be apparent. I just want to see you eating well, alright?” 

The teenager looked down on his muffin top beneath the dark shirt he’s wearing, which was also stretching a bit if someone look hard enough. His signature long thin legs are now gone. It’s still long, but fuller as it climbs up to his hips. His pants are tight on his ass and it’s very embarrassing. He refused to get new pants because it’s hard to get pants that covers down to his ankles. He resorted to pull out his shirt to cover the oversized rear. 

“I think I ate too well, Boss.” He chuckled to hide the insecurity within. “My mom was a little too happy and went cooking frenzy ever since I came back. Dad isn’t home most of the time and even he started piling up some fat. Morgana here can only do so much.” 

Upon hearing his name, Morgana looked up from his food to Akira, flickered his ears and went back to the sashimi. 

“If you look at him, his sides are expanding too.” Akira poked Morgana at his belly and it jiggled. Morgana hissed at him but kept his attention to the fish. 

“It’s alright. Morgana’s as adorable as ever.” Sojiro pulled out his cigarette and punched it in the ash tray. “For you, I don’t know what to say about you, but seriously, you don’t look that different. Just a bigger sized Akira than we all used to see, and honestly that’s okay. I’m happy your parents fed you right, boy.” 

Sojiro’s bony hand took the now-empty plate to the back. Beside him, Morgana licked his lips after a good meal. Akira narrowed his gaze at the black cat. “Stop eating, fatty.” 

Morgana paid no mind to his insult. He simply held out a paw and started grooming himself on the counter. 

* * *

“DUDE! When did you get here?!” 

Akira can hear his best friend’s voice from miles away. As Ryuji ran towards him, his steps grew slower and slower, and later stopped a few feet away from him. Akira was stunned. His friend was clearly scanning him up and down and he felt self-conscious. 

“Woah, Akira…” Ryuji stepped forward and hugged Akira. “You seem happier since you left us, huh?” The boy laughed merrily. 

Akira never thought of how much he missed his life here but Ryuji’s voice brought back memories. From the time he met Ann under spring rain, to them driving him back to his hometown… 

And Akechi… 

He blinked those memories away. Now was to have a good time and catch up with all his friends. He’ll be damned if he kept drowning in sadness around his friends. 

* * *

The diner was buzzing with customers when they arrived. The clock has struck dinnertime, so it’s only fair that it was flooded with hungry people looking to feed themselves. Akira decided to buy Big Bang Burger for the group instead and let them eat at the bench outside. 

Seven burgers later, and the former Phantom Thieves were sprawled over some patches of grass and started chatting lazily. It’s Saturday and people were dressed up and ready to have fun for the night. 

“Akira?” called Ann, waving a hand in front of his face. Akira blinked. 

“Yes?” 

“Stop zoning out, we’re asking you questions!” said Futaba from a corner of his eyes. He’s not wearing glasses so his vision was a little blurry. He chuckled. 

“Okay, sorry.” He gave them a smile. 

A flurry of questions came from them, mostly the girls, as they asked about his school, friends, his obsession on part-time jobs, girlfriends, and some more. After a while, Futaba seemed hesitant on asking Akira so he nodded on her direction, asking silently to just spill it out. 

“Uh, don’t take this the wrong way, okay? I love you, we all love you, BUT, you seem…fuller than before.” 

There it is. He’s been waiting for this question, frankly speaking. “My mom.” He rolled his eyes upon answering, and they all ‘ahh’ed. 

“Why? Do you prefer the slimmer me?” He jokingly asked with an accusing tone. 

“Noooo!” The girls refused vehemently. “We’re just curious because you seem, how should we say it, _cuter_?” 

Akira’s mouth went wide at the word. Cute? “What an insult.” He tried to imitate an offended look, just to make his friends laugh. And they did. 

“Well, Morgana is cuter, for sure,” continued Ann, hugging the happy Morgana. “You’re like a cat too so I’d say you are cuter than before! I mean, have you looked at your cheeks?” 

Okay, _now_ he felt fat. His hands went to grab his cheeks that now fit the inside of his palm. He pouted. 

“Ah, if I can make a before and after painting of you, it’d be such an honor.” 

“Please do!” egged Ryuji. “Ladies man right here. You’re debonair even after a few pounds!” 

His pout grew, but later turned to laugh. He can’t stay mad at his friends for too long. 

* * *

“Welcome back.” Sojiro’s voice sounded like home to Akira and Morgana. He honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I’m home,” replied him with a smile. Morgana meowed alongside him. As he walked pass Sojiro, the old man stopped him before he could climb up the stairs. 

Sojiro moved towards Akira and handed out a small piece of paper, scribbled with a few words. “Somebody told me to give this to you.” 

He raised an eyebrow at the gesture. “Looks fishy. Who’s this from?” 

The older man removed the cigarette in his mouth and exhaled. “You’ll know, he said. I don’t want to pry. It’s your personal issue and you might as well get it done before you start anything else.” With that, he walked back to his spot behind the counter. 

He looked at the folded note, to Sojiro, to Morgana, and back to the note. Absent-mindedly, he climbed up the stairs and crashed on the sofa. It creaked a little and Akira winced. The sofa was old enough so he shouldn’t think too much about it. 

Morgana hopped out of his bag and smelled the note, asking Akira to open it up, thus he complied. 

It was neat handwriting, slight tremble, probably a past injury in hand. The note said ‘Inokashira Park, 9pm, Sunday. 

Akira lifted his head and took a moment to let it register. Is this a prank? A date? A promise of fight? What is this? What was he supposed to think about it? Should he dress up appropriately? He doesn’t want to look like an idiot even if it was a prank. At least let him look cool. 

“Akira, do you want to go? This is too suspicious, if you ask me,” uttered Morgana from under his armpit. It’s warm there, so he claimed ownership of it. 

“I’m not sure.” He folded back the note and put it on his desk. “On that note, the handwriting seems familiar…” 

_Feminine, neat handwriting, but straightforward. Firm, with a little bit of elegance._

There’s no way. 

* * *

He kicked a little bit of dust as he leaned his weight on the wooden fence. The park was silent at night, little to no presence of other human. Akira left Morgana at Leblanc because he kept stopping Akira from meeting this shady guy. Girl. Them. He honestly doesn’t know. And that fact didn’t help calm his nerves. 

He moved from leaning on one of the vertical wood to the horizontal one. He used to be able to sit on the tiny spot without problems. Now the place just… _goes in_ between his butt cheeks and it’s making him uncomfortable. Maybe he really should start running again, now he has Ryuji to race with. 

Akira took another glance at his watch. It’s almost 9 and still no silhouette of anyone. It could be just a prank. He highly doubt it. If he wants to prank somebody, he would copy the style of a love letter. In fact, he’d just give it to the girls to write it for him. It’d be way more effective for a single guy like Akira. 

His ears perked up as he heard crunches of footstep not far from where he stood. He turned around, wary of his surrounding somehow. For some reason, his mind decided to rewind Iwai’s advice on not to hangout alone at Inokashira Park, especially at night. Thugs and criminals love isolated spots like this. He gulped, pushing his glasses onto his face. 

Was this a bad idea? Curiousity kills the cat. He’s not a cat, but he might as well be, with his sleep patterns. 

Another set of footstep echoed in the pitch black of the night. The lamp post near him went out. Flickered and died under one minute. He started to panic. This is the start of horror movies. He would be the first victim of a serial killer. They would gouge his eyes out or cut him into several pieces and laugh while doing it. _Oh shit, he should stop thinking thisisgettingoutofhand._

“Akira?” 

His heart almost stopped when someone called his name. Under the shade of the trees, with few lighting from faraway lamps, he put together the figure standing in front of him. 

“Akechi?” 

He shouldn’t say it like it was ever a question. He concluded it the moment he saw the writing. It was either Akechi or Haru, but the girl has no business writing notes secretly to Akira. Although she probably wished for an opportunity to do it. 

The man in front of him was slightly disheveled, a far cry from what he used to look like. Little stubs of moustache and beard were growing on his shapely jaw. His used-to-be-silky hair was now at armpit length, a tad greasy. Even with the homeless look, Akechi didn’t smell like one. He was always particular on how he smelled. 

An exhale from the figure pulled Akira back to his current predicament. He stood straight from his previous slumped position. Hands still shoved in his jeans pockets. 

“How are you?” asked Akira. 

Even without proper lighting, Akira can see the small smile on Akechi. It calmed him down by a bit. “Alive.” A breathy laugh accompanied his answer. 

Akira rubbed his neck, leaned back on the wooden fence, and pat the spot beside him. “C’mere. We have a lot to talk about.” 

And so they did. 

* * *

“I should’ve known it was you the moment I smell that note.” Morgana grimaced upon seeing Akechi walking up the attic with Akira following behind. 

“Morgana, play nice.” Akira removed the used clothes on the bed and pat the fur away. “Your goddamn fur is everywhere.” As if on cue, Akira sneezed as the dust and fur flew on his face. 

The cat sat on the desk, eyes glued on Akechi sitting on the sofa. “What business does he have with you here?” 

Akira took his blanket and handed it over to the man. “He’s staying over here until he finds a place of his own.” 

Akechi’s hands took the blanket without question. His eyes still blank and contained no thoughts, as if he’s moving on automatic. 

“Is he okay?” The cat jumped onto the sofa and sat beside Akira. The boy poked Akechi’s arm. The other jumped a little as he turned sharply at Akira’s direction. 

“Sorry. I’m still taking all of this in. It’s been a while since I have a proper bed to sleep.” 

If Akira didn’t sympathize with him before, he certainly did now. He stood up and pulled out a towel and a set of pajamas, aiming for Akechi’s head as he threw them. “Stop that frown. Go take a bath downstairs and clean up. I’ll heat up some curry for you.” His gesture might seem rude but Akechi knew he meant well, especially with that soft look on Akira’s face. 

“Got it.” 

After a long needed bath, Akechi stepped out of the bathroom only for the smell of curry hit his nostrils like a truck. Instantly, his stomach growled. A chuckle came from a corner of the kitchen. 

“Someone’s hungry,” muttered Akira as he pulled out two mugs and filled it with tea. 

Akechi immediately sat on his usual spot at the counter, hung the damp towel on his chair, his eyes glistened at Akira, pleading for food. 

“I can’t say no to that face…” He placed one mug in front of Akechi and went to retrieve some curry rice for him. Akira was sure he didn’t take long to scoop some curry into the plate but by the time he served the curry, Akechi’s tea was gone. “Let me refill that for you.” 

Their fingers touched when he reached for the empty mug. His heart made a little tap dance inside his ribs. Damn. It’s been a year and he thought his crush would’ve died alongside Akechi’s disappearance. Seems like that’s not the case. 

“I see you’re bigger than the last time I saw you.” 

Akira settled on the chair beside him and handed back his mug. He sipped on the hot tea carefully. “By last time you mean at the park? Even I don’t stretch sideways that fast.” He snickered at his own joke. 

The man seemed to be having troubles keeping his hair out of the way while eating, so Akira fetched him some rubber bands to tie it. “Thanks,” said Akechi as his hand swiftly made a messy ponytail. 

Upon seeing his face in full view, Akira’s heart thumped harder. His face was now less cutesy; sharp edges and traces of deep frown showed up on the face that used to house smooth lines. The stubbles were the thing that melted Akira. He almost turned into a puddle of goo. 

“My mom fed me well during my stay at home,” answered Akira, removing his eyes from Akechi because he’s going to have trouble talking when his heart drumming like metal song inside. 

“That’s nice…” The curry was gone (Wow, that’s fast), thus Akechi’s attention was now solely on Akira. “The park was extremely dark so I didn’t see you properly. Now I have, I don’t know what I should say.” A sip from the tea silenced Akechi for a moment. “Please pardon me if I sounded rude just now. It has been a while, after all.” 

“Don’t worry about it, dude.” Akira switched his focus to the tea in his mug. Suddenly it was very interesting to look at. “You’re not the first person to comment on it.” 

“I hope nobody’s been mean to you about it.” 

“Nope.” He inhaled the scent of the tea, eyes still avoiding Akechi. “The group was the same as usual. They even asked if I have a girlfriend that loves to feed me.” 

The man beside him stilled. “…Is there?” 

Akira shook his head. “None.” He drank his tea once again. 

He thought he was just hearing things when he heard _oh thank God_ from his right. This time, Akira looked at Akechi, only to find his tea was once again, gone. He took the small jug from behind the counter and put it in front of Akechi. “Here, refill it yourself,” said him with a chuckle. Akechi followed him soon after. 

“Sorry, it’s been---“ 

“—a while since you had proper tea, yeah yeah, I get it. Now let me fatten you up. You could use some flesh on your bones.” Akira pulled the empty plate away from Akechi and let it sit in the sink. He sat back on his seat, and the chair creaked as he wiggled to get a comfortable position. He sighed. The chair felt so small. Has his ass really grown that big…? 

“I don’t mean to sound pitiful all the time.” Now Akechi has calmed down from chugging tea, he looked more alive. Some tinge of red returned to his cheeks. “And you don’t need to shelter me here, to be honest. I can keep living out there.” 

“And let you sleep on the streets like a kicked dog?” Akira huffed in annoyance and looked away. “Hey, if I was the one you found at the park, all skin and bones and dirty from head to toe, will you leave me to rot?” 

The former detective placed his mug on his lips, not sipping it. It was only a way to keep his mouth occupied and not spout more stupid things. He’s not winning this argument. 

“I thought so,” continued Akira as he finished his tea. Akechi took turns as he refilled his mug. “You’re going to pee a lot later if you drink that much tea.” 

Akechi only hummed at his response, filling himself up with tea once more. He wondered how he survived that one year, all the while, without Akira helping him. It was tough but his mind decided not to dwell on it, so he forgets. He forgets a lot of unnecessary things. Opened up his mind for better things such as this. 

Later that night, Akira was awoken several times by the sound of footsteps running to the bathroom downstairs and toilet flushes. He smiled in his sleep. _Don’t say I didn’t warn you._

* * *

The next day, it was shopping spree for Akira, Akechi, Ann and Haru, the only people Akira thought was safe to reveal that Akechi was still alive. Haru took a day off from her company and even refused to bring her phone in her bag. _It’s crowding my mind with work and I don’t want to spend my day with friends thinking about it_ , said her, as she typed a totally not-threat to her secretary that whoever contacted her that day will be ‘fairly compensated’. 

Using Akira’s money from his part-time jobs, they bought a futon, clothes and a few necessities for Akechi. He tried to convince them to buy less things for him but in the end, he’s the one who got convinced. As they dropped things off in Leblanc, they went out the second time to go shopping for Ann and Haru. 

The girls giggled as they picked a few clothes that suited their tastes, and later skipped happily into the changing rooms. Akira and Akechi sat on the bench nearby and waited for their friends, because they are good gentlemen. 

While they were waiting, Akira suddenly came up with an idea. “Hey, can I call you Goro?” 

A swift turn of the head from Akechi, and he stuttered, blush overpowering his face. “Uh, I mean, um, yes, sure, definitely, yeah.” 

Akira snorted. “One yes is enough, _honey_.” 

He spared a glance to Akechi and saw the man fumbled around, hiding his red face within his hands, his wild mane went untamed without a tie. If that ain’t the cutest thing he’s seen today… 

Perfectly manicured fingers snapped in front of Akira’s eyes and his attention went back to Ann, now standing with new heels and jeans. “Stop flirting and give us some feedback!” The girl twirled around like she’s in a modeling gig, complete with a carefree chuckle. Haru soon joined her with new shirt and jacket, a hint of fur at the edges of the top. 

“Ann, you look so cute!” 

“Oh, you. You don’t look so bad yourself!” 

“No, you look better than me, please.” 

“Come on, that fur, not everybody can pull that!” 

“Alright, girls, you both look marvelous in those, now go buy it,” interrupted Akira before the evening turned into a series of empty compliments. 

“Okay.” Ann smiled while rolling her eyes. “You go find yourself a new pair of jeans! Those tracksuit looks good on nobody.” She pulled Haru towards the register, leaving behind Akira with Akechi. 

After a good browsing for half an hour, Akira still didn’t manage to find a good pair of jeans that can cover down to his ankle and simultaneously fit his thighs. His favourite type, skinny jeans, were out from the very beginning, considering he’s not skinny anymore. Was there any fatty jeans? 

“You’re not fat,” whispered Akechi to him. He raised an eyebrow at the man. “I can hear the gears turning in your head, you know.” 

Akira faked looking around, listening. “The grease in my brain must be running out. I should get that checked soon.” 

Akechi clicked his tongue, half-amused half-annoyed by him. “You know what I mean.” 

He hummed, agreeing with Akechi, but it’s not a matter that can be solved by acknowledging it. He should probably change his style from now on. 

“There you are!” 

They both jumped at the loud voice behind them, and turned around to find Ann with an excited look, and Haru in tow. “We found a pair of jeans that’ll look good on you. <3 “ 

The boy only sighed. “Sure. Whatever it was, must be better than our search here.” 

He was handed a dark blue pair of jeans and he went inside the changing room, praying for the best. 

* * *

“No.” 

“Yes!” 

“No.” 

“ _Yes!_ ” 

“Goro, help me here.” Akira turned to him for his opinion. “This is women’s jeans. I can’t wear this, Ann.” 

It was indeed wrong for Akira to wear woman’s jeans. What’s even more wrong was that he looked good in it. Too damn good that Akechi felt warmth filling his body. “Hmm.” 

“What? ‘HMM’?!” 

Ann laughed like there’s no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Haru settled for a demure laughter even though hers wasn’t that much better from Ann’s. “Akira, seriously, take that jeans. Your ass looks great!” 

_Absolutely_. “I…agree with Ann.” 

The boy turned to Akechi with a betrayed look. “I thought you will side with me here, dude.” 

“Oh, hold on for a second.” Haru weaved in. “Akira, what’s your shoe size?” 

“Huh? No, I’m not telling you, Haru, don’t get any ide—“ 

“It’s 12.” 

“Ann!” 

The brunette witnessed as the scene unfolded right in front of him, not interfering lest he’d miss the sight of Akira’s beautiful, round and plump rear. A few minutes later, 

Haru returned with a pair of low-cut boots with mild-height heels. “Here, Akira. Put this on.” 

Akira narrowed his eyes at Haru. “And what good will this do to me?” 

“Just wear it!” Ann pushed Akira onto the bench and stripped his sneakers off to slip the boots on. “Stand up carefully. Although you should have no problem balancing, judging by how close these are to your heels in Metaverse.” The blonde girl winked playfully at him. 

Akira, being held hostage by the model, had no choice but to comply for now. This was what he got for accompanying his girl friends to shopping. Crossdressing was inevitable. “Okay,” breathed him with no enthusiasm. 

As he stood up and walked towards the mirror, his heart thrummed loudly, as loud as the heels’ clacks. He must’ve looked like a fool right now, especially in front of Akechi. He looked over his shoulder to peek at the man, who’s watching him like a hawk. 

Great, now he’s feeling more self-conscious. Akira pulled his shirt to cover his butt, alas, the shirt can only stretch so far. He should’ve worn a windbreaker. 

“Oh my God, Akira, you look _smoking hot!_ ” The girls squealed as they watched from the bench. 

Akira has every reason to doubt that. “Really?” 

“If you don’t buy that, I’d buy it for you! And shove it in your closet when you’re not looking.” 

Ann has a weird way of persuading him, but that’s not news to Akira. He gave another look at Akechi who was undeniably ogling him. He’s still stuck in that thinking pose. 

“ _Hmm._ ” 

He facepalmed. Cat got Akechi’s tongue. He won’t get a good response from him for the time being. “Fine… I’ll buy it.” 

Ann and Haru’s screams of victory were deafening to hear. 

* * *

It took another three days for Goro to get used to living with Akira. They spend time together more often than they did before Yaldabaoth’s fight, and Goro grew more comfortable seeing Akira, heck he’s very clingy and dependent on him since. Sojiro said he has adopted a stray Akechi Goro, and Akira proceed to cover Goro’s ears with a loud gasp. 

“Don’t listen to him, Goro, you’re not adopted.” 

“YOU’RE ADOPTED,” yelled Morgana from upstairs. 

“Shut youR FANGS, BIG CAT.” 

Goro has grown used to his humor as he continued to live with him, and it’s very endearing that he got to hear it everyday. He chuckled as his hands took down Akira’s hands covering his ears. “It’s okay Akira, I know I’m not of your blood a long time ago. I…” He faked a sniffle and looked away dramatically. “I’ll try not to be a burden to you.” 

“Oh Goro, you’re not a burden to me!” 

They hugged with a loud wail. 

“Akira!” 

“Goro!” 

At the side, Sojiro shook his head, watching the cheap soap opera before his eyes. He tapped his cigarette on the ash tray with a sigh. “Sometimes I wonder why I take you in...” 

* * *

Steam emanated to the ceiling as the hot bath water poured in. Akira and Goro let a sigh of relief at the same time as they soaked side by side in the bathhouse, damp towels folded neatly and placed on their forehead. They had worked at the convenience store together and peak hour today was hell incarnate. Akira said he’d rather get owned by Mara than facing lines of customers with stupid questions. Goro, on the other hand, was just grateful he had a job to sustain his life, but not letting the opportunity to laugh at Akira’s complaints slip by. 

Somehow they had switched roles; Akira as the chatty one and Goro the listening one, giving one or two lines of response at times. But Goro was okay with the change. Akira wasn’t one to spill his feelings to just anyone, not even Morgana. His lack of communication was what Goro feared, that someday Akira might break and disappear without a trace. A splash to his face shocked Goro. His face grew red at the sudden heat. “Akira!” 

Akira giggled. “What are you thinking? I thought the roof was more interesting than my complaints, so I looked up there, and all I see is grey.” Once again, he mimicked looking at Goro’s direction of stare. Scrunching his nose, Goro whipped his towel to Akira’s face. 

“Are you implying grey is not attractive?” 

“Are you implying you’re attracted to colors?” 

Goro instantly denied. “No. Who finds colors attractive?” 

“Me?” Akira’s mouth formed a cunning grin. “It depends on what color we’re talking about. I like red! Moreover when it’s wine red paired with light brown.” He gave Goro a sideways glance, and later delivered a wink. 

Goro’s face turned dark crimson upon hearing it. “You joke too much.” He retaliated with a splash to Akira’s face, stunning him yet he still laughed. “Someday you’re going to pay for all that flirting.” 

Akira’s chuckle fell down a notch. “Oh? I can’t wait for that punishment.” 

He received a bigger splash. 

* * *

Even with some extra pounds, Akira’s charm stayed on top of the game. He effortlessly sweet-talked the fortune teller they walked past, the journalist they met in front of the bar, the doctor in the clinic nearby, the shy girl in front of the church, even the Diet member giving speeches in front of Shibuya train central! 

His charisma transcends gender and age, as it seem. 

Besides, Goro had been living with Akira for a few weeks now, and has seen more of Akira’s side than anybody else. He’d puff his chest out just for that achievement. He and Akira can read other’s mind like twins now. Their souls are chained. 

Goro wished he was chained physically too. Metaphorically speaking. 

He won’t deny that from the very beginning, Akira piqued his interest. He had been hiding his minor crush over Akira, the charming gentleman, ever since Kaneshiro’s case. The flowing black leather coat, Joker’s mask, the red gloves and the low vibrato chuckle. It was the perfect recipe to shape a man going after Goro’s heart; and he thought he was straight for the longest time. 

His moments with Akira had been dreamy, at least from his perspective. Their conversations had always been what he expected them to be. Trudging on the edge of light-hearted while focusing on the heavy topics at hand, and all of that happened in front of cups of coffee, and occasionally curry. If he was allowed to phrase it this way, it was _domestic_. 

Now, all of it was a story from a year ago. He dared not recall how it all ended; with a bullet to his ribs, another one barely missing his heart and other vital organs, and somehow Robin Hood’s attacks repelled the phone out of his pockets so he went for it. He’ll be damned if he condemned his only way out of Shido’s manmade nightmare. An accidental tap on the Metaverse, and the next thing he remembered, he’s out on the streets, bleeding through his pea-green coat. Passerby was horrified at the sight. Understandable, to say the least. He’d scream too if he suddenly saw a stranger lying down in a pool of blood out of the blue. 

Some kind strangers helped him because they recognized him. It was a group of high school girls, most probably his fans. They all were kind enough to keep silent about his hospitalization, demanding a compensation of one autograph only, when his left hand was good enough to write. 

They all had been so kind. Gifting him a bouquet of flowers each time they visit, and some homemade meals. He repaid them with a thank you note, and disappeared from the hospital as soon as he’s able to move. 

Goro was sure the girls hated him now. _What a lowlife ingrate_ , they would say. _A trash celebrity._

The news about Shido ended his revenge journey, and honestly, he didn’t know what he should do next. He never planned this far. He would’ve thought to die fighting Shido or get arrested and shoved into juvie halls. Goro spent the whole week trying to find a new purpose in life. Just living is not enough. 

He’d been living on minimum wage ever since. Growing beard and moustache, pulling his hair into a ponytail and dress like a drug addict so people won’t recognize him. Even if they did, it wasn’t as if he left the previous world with good reputation. It’s just going to smear his face with more turd, so he hid in the shadows; sleeping under the bridge and bathing in public toilets, saving all his money for later use. 

Until he, at one time, missed Leblanc’s coffee. Most of the time, he disregarded the idea. The risk of getting recognized by Sojiro was far too high. He was a frequenter of his shop before, and a better coffee enthusiast than Akira. Before he knew it, Goro was standing in front of Leblanc’s front door, and Sojiro was about to flip the sign to Closed before he saw the familiar silhouette. Sojiro, the ever kind man, invited him in for a cup of coffee. They talked for a good while, ignoring the elephant of the room until it’s time for Goro to leave. 

Sojiro told him Akira was about to move back upstairs, and Goro took the leap of faith. It’s worth it. 

* * *

“For the last time, Akira,” continued Goro with a sigh, “you don’t look chubby in that.” 

Akira looked at his reflection once again, twirling around in his sexy kimono lent from Lala Escargot to work in Crossroads for the night. The purple and red worked on his skin so well, Goro started feeling funny again. 

Akira pouted his lips, smeared with red lipstick. “Do you really think so?” 

The other man took a step forward and stood behind Akira, stilled his movement by placing his hands on Akira’s waist. Slowly, Goro leaned his forehead and rested it on Akira’s shoulder, holding himself back from inhaling all of Akira’s scent laced with perfume. “Anybody who doesn’t think you look pretty enough, I’ll glass them.” 

That managed to crack a laughter from Akira. “Please don’t glass my customers.” 

“One dirty look at you and I’ll slip diarrhea pill in it.” 

“I think it’s best you go home for the night, Goro,” said Akira as he turned around and pushed Goro gently. “If one of my customers reported to Lala that they felt sick the next morning, I will find you first.” 

This time, Goro pouted. “Why can’t I work with you here?” 

“Because this work isn’t cut out for you. You need to learn to be a listener and has a pleasant go-to response as an unbiased server. Besides, Lala would ask you to shave that moustache and beard.” 

He swiped a hand across his facial hair. “That’s not a problem. I can do that in minutes.” 

“I don’t want you to.” 

Akira looked away, a spot of blush rose his cheeks even with the small dusting of makeup. Goro felt his brain stopped working. 

“You look too hot with them. It’s not something I want to share with others.” 

Goro.exe is crashing and needs immediate attention. 

The man stumbled in his stand. “Akira…” He felt steam coming out of his red ears. 

“Not feeling well?” Akira grinned in victory. “Maybe you should go home.” 

He glared weakly at the man in kimono, silently agreeing that staying won’t do his heart any good. He might get a heart attack from Akira’s relentless flirting at this rate. 

* * *

Akira never brought it up to Goro but he was super giddy on asking him about meeting the rest of the Phantom Thieves. He knew it wasn’t something to throw casually, afraid of spooking the former detective, but he can’t run away from it forever. It’s been more than a month and he’s bound to come across them sooner or later. 

During their day-off, Akira invited Ryuji and Yusuke to come over to Leblanc. Goro was incredibly nervous at first. His death grip on Akira’s hand was enough to cut the blood supply, but Akira calmed him down by letting him squeeze Morgana’s tummy. Morgana hated him for suggesting it, and later hated Goro too for following it. 

Both men walked into Leblanc together, talking and laughing before it died down in an instant as they found a screaming Morgana in Goro’s grip. Four pairs of eyes turned to them. 

“Hello.” Akira smiled at them as if no torture was going on a few feet away from his shoulders. “Take a seat.” 

The boys heeded his suggestion and took a seat in the same booth. Morgana jumped away from Goro, hissing and mumbling death threats to him. Yusuke glanced to Ryuji, and Ryuji glanced back, with a frown on his face. 

“I think you have some explaining to do, Akira.” Ryuji’s brown eyes moved to Goro after. “And you, _Akechi_.” 

Goro winced inwardly, almost forgot that other Phantom Thieves don’t easily forgive, and they’re still on last name basis with him. He’s going to have a hard time meeting Nijima sisters and Futaba. 

Thus the whole morning was spent on Goro explaining his life and current mental health, with Akira weaving in a few lost info. Yusuke seemed natural through the whole ordeal but Ryuji couldn’t be more judgmental. He and Goro always had beef with each other from the very beginning. Once Goro had done updating them of his circumstances, Ryuji and Yusuke sat in silence, thinking. 

“You had quite an experience in one year,” commented Yusuke, trying to lighten the mood. 

A breathy chuckle came from Goro. A guilty smile adorned his face. “Frankly, I was dreading every moment I lived back then. I simply kept going because of the minor chances of coming across you guys, the proof of one good deed I’ve done in my life.” 

Akira patted Goro’s thigh, trying to comfort him. The past year had been trying times for Goro, living with that guilt pickling his heart. Goro gave him a soft smile, appreciating the sentiment. 

“But,” said Ryuji. “Does Sae knew about you living?” 

The bearded man shook his head. 

The blond sighed. “I mean, I get you for running away from your past. Nobody likes recalling that, especially when you’ve done things you wish you hadn’t.” He hunched forward, placing his hands on the table and entwined them together. “I’m not familiar on the new justice system but you gotta tell Sae. I know you will… get some jailtime, at the very least, and that’s probably the kindest you can get. That is if Sae has proof and connect all your deeds from the Metaverse.” Ryuji shifted his eyes from looking down to Goro. “You don’t want to keep running from your problem, dude. If you need help, Akira’s here. We’re all here, ready for you, so don’t be afraid. We said it before, we accept you into our group. I’m not taking it back. You still have that chance, Akechi.” 

Goro nearly let a drop of tear came out but he managed to blink it away. A sniffle escaped, and Akira was quickly concerned. His grip on Goro’s hand slightly tightened. Akira and Goro looked at each other and conversed without words, only a few flicker of lashes, soft breaths mingled with whispered talk, while Ryuji and Yusuke grew suspicious of the two. Akira later gave him a nod and they looked back at the blond and artist pair. 

“I’ve decided to meet with the Nijimas sometime this weekend,” said him, firmness in his tone. “It’s going to be hard, but you’re right. Akira has my back, as he always been.” “And us,” continued Ryuji. “Man, don’t forget us! I know you have your eyes on Akira – no don’t look horrified, you’re as obvious as Mona’s crush on Ann – but really, sometimes you gotta look back and appreciate the people who have brought you forward in your life.” 

Goro was left stunned by him. “I have to say… You have quite the wisdom since we last we saw each other.” 

Ryuji delivered him his infamous grin. “Time changes people, man. Akira’s absence, the world turning chaotic, with the whole death thing in tow; it ought to teach you a lesson somehow.” 

He nodded, silently agreeing. Ryuji has indeed gained some semblance of maturity during that one year they didn’t meet. It made him envious. 

His eyes caught the sight of Akira holding his hand, his eyes glued to Goro. 

_Everybody makes a progress in life_ , he thought, _and it doesn’t have to be individual_. 

* * *

They continued to spend time together until nighttime hit. They also agreed to get on first-name basis with Goro from now on, ignoring the awkwardness at first but they all were happy with the change. They exchanged numbers and contact information, in case Akira or Goro came across anyone who’s interested in commissioning the starving artist. Yusuke isn’t poor, as a matter of fact. He’s just not good at feeding himself, as stated by both Akira and Ryuji in sync. 

After a good meal at their favourite diner, with how often Akira and Goro exchanging their dish, Yusuke and Ryuji started giving them strange looks. When they arrived at Leblanc’s door, Yusuke asked, “I suspect you two to have start dating.” 

Akira and Goro stiffened. They both had the grace to look sheepish while holding hands. 

Ryuji slapped Yusuke’s shoulder, whispering loudly. ‘ _They’re about to ask each other soon, moron! Don’t casually say it!_ As if the people in question wasn’t standing far away from them. 

As the two left to the train station, Goro and Akira decided to spend some time chatting in front of a cup of coffee. Akira left some food for Morgana on his plate and went to boil the leftover coffee Sojiro left for them. Afterwards, he sat himself next to Goro, who’s currently hiding his face underneath his long bangs. 

The chair screeched a little as he pulled forward. Damn, he almost forgot how much he weighed as compared to last time in high school. The confidence he had before faded away slowly, but he grasped back whatever he can at the moment. He’s about to do something big and he can’t afford to lose face by poor execution. 

“Goro,” opened him, and he cleared his throat. He can see Goro flinched a little in his hunch. “I believe you know what I’m about to ask you.” 

He heard him inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhale— 

Okay, is he going to just leave him hanging? 

“Goro”, called him again, a little louder. The man turned towards him sharply, astonished and mouth slightly agape. 

“…Yes, I do know.” His face looked uncertain, and it twisted Akira’s heart. Maybe he didn’t like Akira that much after all, moreover with his weight was equivalent to a whale now— 

The smell of coffee burning pulled him back to reality. Akira muttered curses as he ran to turn off the Bunsen burner and wash the jug. The running tap water engulfed his loud exhale as his mind got whisked away by his lowering self-esteem. 

“Akira?” called Goro soft from behind the curtain. 

He didn’t turn. “What is it?” He faked scrubbing the bottom of the jug. He’s going to get an earful from Sojiro tomorrow. Even tonight, his plan wasn’t going well at all. It’s totally not Akira’s night… 

“Are you okay?” 

Akira hummed. “Yes, but the jug doesn’t look so good.” He then put an end to his relentless scrubbing, leaving the black jug bottom being rained down by the tap water. “Sojiro’s going to be mad…” He swallowed the nervousness and panic under a low chuckle. 

Meanwhile, Goro’s stare was stuck on his expression. It made him think that his smiling face wasn’t as good-looking as he thought. 

“Your mind is on something else.” Goro yanked his hands away from the sink and subsequently out of the kitchen. The man didn’t sit down until Akira did. 

“Look, if you’re looking for a relationship with me, that’s fine. I’d be happy to, but you have to bear my past together with me. As you already know, my past isn’t something I boast around. I’m born by that shameful act from Shido. My mental health kept declining ever since, and sometimes I can be unbearably angry and dysfunctional. I care about you too much to risk lashing out on you. It hasn’t happened but I can’t guarantee it won’t someday. I kept my distance from you previously for a reason, Akira. ” He stopped to take a breath and accidentally made eye contact with Akira. His grey eyes were shimmering even though Leblanc’s lighting was dim. Goro’s heart thrummed so loud, he barely registered any other noises. His brain was screaming _Akira Akira AkiraAkiraAkira_

“Goro.” Akira started. “I am well aware of how your life had been. You push people away, afraid of being hurt again after closing in to someone. I do that too. It hurts, isn’t it? But I guess I don’t learn nearly enough. I keep falling in love because despite this cruel world, some people are worth loving. Even if you hate yourself, there are someone out there who would love you and die for you.” He touched Goro’s jaw littered with stubbles, gently, carefully. “Like you did for us back then.” 

As he spoke, Akira’s eyes can’t help from staring into Goro’s dark red orbs. He fixated his gaze on him, afraid that one day Goro will slip away from his grasp, into the darkness, into the other side of partition where he can’t step into, where Goro will die alone… 

Goro’s touch felt so warm, so right. He’d love to live in a cocoon like it. 

“This is a rather morbid thought but, honestly, given the circumstances, I’d die for you too, or at least with you,” claimed Akira with a chuckle. 

Goro looked like he was on the verge of tears, judging by his twitching lower lips. He quickly covered it with one of his hand and let out a shaky laugh. A tear managed to slip through but he swiped it right away. A satisfied smile crowned his face. 

“Be my boyfriend?” 

* * *

No matter how hot Goro was with stubbles, Sojiro thought it looked horrible on him unless he cleaned up his beard, to Akira’s protest. A shame, said Akira, because with more beard, Goro could enroll in Game of Thrones cast, and he wouldn’t mind nosing the rough chin when they cuddle. 

The shave was probably for the best or they should move to a quieter neighborhood with a room. That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. 

His hair was also a victim of Sojiro’s complaint. Somebody must’ve gotten up from the wrong side of the bed that day. But the problem was quickly solved with quick trimming at the end. Goro’s hair was back to shoulder length – he grew fond of it because it reminds him of the time he met the love of his life – and honestly, if not because of Morgana and Sojiro there, Akira would’ve tackled his boyfriend to the ground and kiss him senseless. 

It occurred on Goro that Akira never grew any kind of facial hair ever since high school. Ryuji was rocking his new look; rough on the edges but sweet on the inside. Yusuke shaves his face clean but one can see the greenish hue of where the hair follicles settled in. One doesn’t need to point out the wild beard and moustache on Goro. While Mona grew hair on all parts of his body. 

“Akira,” called Goro on one evening, when they were working in 7-Eleven with barely any customers around. It was raining outside so business was slow. “Have you ever had moustache?” 

Akira lifted his face from the magazine he was reading. The fan beside him whirred with power, blowing his bangs away from his nose. “Moustache? No.” He turned down the speed of the fan to hear his boyfriend clearer. “Why are you asking?” 

“Nothing in particular.” Goro was back gluing the new supplies with price tags. A brief silence rolled in before he was prompted to ask again. “Really? Not even beard?” 

Akira giggled, his attention on the magazine completely diminished. “No, sweetheart, I never have them.” He closed the magazine in hand and propped his chin on the counter. “My dad doesn’t have facial hair and my mom has little to no body hair.” 

His smile widened at the sight of Goro’s obvious jealousy, tagging the supplies with _very subtle_ fury and murmuring something under his breath. 

“Goro, switch. Ten minutes had already passed.” 

The equipment changed hands and soon, Akira was standing in front of the cart, putting the tagged ones on the aisle. His ears heard the doorbell jiggle with an automatic voice welcoming customers. A few girly laughter accompanied afterwards, going to the juice area. Goro was at the counter right now, and Akira hoped he’d do fine. 

Goro was an exceptional worker, not to brag, but sometimes his unshaved look drove people away unconsciously. Now he has a cleaner jaw— 

“Oh my God, he’s so cute!” 

Akira grit his teeth in silence. It was all warranted for. Goro and he had practiced this scene a couple of times before they went to work that day. 

“Good evening, ladies,” welcomed Goro with his smile, and they all squealed. A flurry of questions came right afterwards. 

“Are you single?” _Too bad. He’s taken._

“Do you have a girlfriend?” _A boyfriend, but yep, RIGHT HERE._

“Your hair is so beautiful!” _Yes, yes, it’s very silky under the touch._

“Can I have your contact?” _Nope._

It’s almost comical how Goro was handling them; scanning items while avoiding their grubby hands efficiently but a smooth transition nonetheless. He still had that flair from when he was a celebrity. A few more people came in to buy umbrellas, so Akira opened to the register next to Goro. He gestured to the girl behind the current one Goro’s handling right now. “Next customer, please,” said him with a smile. 

All of them hesitated to go towards Akira. 

_“You go there.”_

_“No, you go there.”_

_“I don’t want to go to that fatty.”_

_“Shh! He might hear you.”_

Akira’s eyes twitched at the term, dumbfounded that people still see him that way, but his smile maintained. The other customers made a quick walk towards him so his astonishment was distracted right away. 

Even so, his boyfriend heard the insult and Akira was pretty sure he saw Goro’s eyes shone red. His plastic smile was still there but it was fooling nobody. His free hand suddenly smacked the chewing gum stand not far from his register. It clattered on the floor with a loud noise but nothing was broken or chipped. 

“Oh no,” uttered Goro, faking shock, yet it remained real for people who don’t know him. “Akira, sweetie, can you go get that?” 

Akira looked at him and then to the mess below and to the girls – who were thoroughly flabbergasted by Goro’s sweet mouth – and replied, “After I’m done with this.” A few seconds later, the umbrellas were purchased and Akira made a beeline to said plastic stand lying down on the floor, and picked up the escaped ones back into their slots. 

“Wow, you’re throwing the word ‘sweetie’ around, don’t you?” One of the girls winked at him. “I’m sure you say that to everyone, no? Can I be your sweetie too?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Goro once again charmed them with his smile. “I don’t do cheap flirtations as such, and I reserve that only for my boyfriend over there!” 

_Ah, he’s going with the plan._

It took every ounce of his energy to not burst into laughter right there and then, looking at the angered and embarrassed faces of the girls. They all went as red as tomatoes, ripe for the picking. With their plastic bags in hand, they stomped outside without as much as a word. After making sure there was no more customers, Akira and Goro let out a massive cackle until they hunched on the floor, tears forming at a corner of their eyes. 

“I can’t believe you actually did that!” 

Goro’s laughter subsided into small chuckles. “They dared to call my boyfriend ‘fat’. That was probably the kindest I could do.” 

Akira went back to his spot behind the register to get closer to his boyfriend. “And what’s the worse that you could say to them?” 

“Words can only go so far.” All of a sudden, Akira was pulled by his collar and his lips crashed onto Goro’s. It was a quick kiss but the intensity left Akira’s head swimming. His cheeks were awashed with blush when he pulled back, out of breath. “I’d do that instead.” Goro smirked. 

Akira had to pull back before Goro made some other indecent move. “There’s CCTV in here, moron,” muttered him as he punched Goro lightly in the stomach. 

* * *

The meeting with the Nijimas went as expected, if not slightly skewed than expectation but nothing they couldn’t handle. Sae was being an overbearing mom that scolded Goro for disappearing without a trace and she said she was “worried sick” about him. 

Akira never thought of labelling Goro as _whipped_ but he clearly was for Sae. He couldn’t even string two words to explain himself before Sae raised her voice with “ **I’m not done talking!** ” and he lowered his head in shame, mumbled a quick “sorry” while Sae continued with her rambling. 

After thirty minutes of nothing but Sae’s voice, Leblanc finally came back to peaceful silence. Goro can take a breather before the conversation started again, this time focusing more on serious matter. 

“We all have discussed about what you’ve done… in the Metaverse,” stated Sae. Goro’s body turned rigid. The only thing keeping his reality in check was Akira’s hand on his. “I’m only asking because I know how you are, Akechi-kun. You’re not one to sit still until justice is served fair and square, even if it involves you.” 

The atmosphere turned suffocating in under one minute, and Goro’s palms became sweaty. His breath ragged. His eyes had trouble focusing. His brain stopped working. The world suddenly shrunk too small for his body. 

“Goro,” called Akira softly from the side. “Breathe with me.” Akira brought Goro’s hand to his chest and exaggerated the rise and fall of his chest to imitate his breathing. Goro’s panic attack died down little by little, as he followed Akira’s instructions. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” said Makoto from the opposite side of the table. “But are you two…?” She made a gesture of both her index fingers meeting at the middle. Akira simply nodded and smiled. She sighed in relief and looked at her sister, who’s obviously not catching on. 

“They’ve been crushing on each other for as long as I know them.” Makoto chuckled. 

“That explains why you have a picture of Kurusu-kun in your wallet,” replied Sae innocently. 

“…Excuse me?” 

“Sae-san!” Goro shushed her before she could reveal more secrets. 

“What? You said he looked fishy, that’s why you were, and I quote, “ _trying to familiarize yourself with that face_ ”,” continued her with a smile tugged at a corner of her lips. “If I knew that was your first sign of interest, I’d support you from a long time ago, Akechi-kun.” 

The whole table cracked into laughter except Goro, who was groaning in his palm, face beet red and ears steaming. 

The laughter receded and Goro’s more than ready to talk. “Sae-san, Nijima-san, I’m well aware of the punishment waiting for me in case I turn myself in.” 

Sae and Makoto looked at his darkening expression. 

“I have to say, everytime I think about it, it just makes living everyday worse and worse. I was wholly contemplating on ending it all until Sojiro said Akira was coming back to Shibuya.” Goro tightened his hold on Akira’s hand. “I’ve always looked at my dark past with disdain, but if I didn’t live through it, I would’ve never met Akira. He made me look towards the future. That said, I can’t escape my history for too long. So as an ex-coworker, will you please make the decision for me, Sae-san?” 

A pregnant silence filled the shop. Only noises from the spinning fan and TV news decorated the background. 

“I think you think too big of me, Akechi-kun,” answered her. “Putting the final decision of your future in my hands…” She massaged the bridge of her nose, sighing. “Although, if I need to build a case against you, I will need proof. MetaNav had disappeared from your phones, as per what Makoto said, and all traces and connections of your doing to the mental shutdowns had collapsed with Mementos.” 

Goro looked up to Sae, surprised at the road she’s leading him onto. “Are you saying… ” 

“I am saying that without solid proof, I cannot convict you with anything. The mental shutdowns will only become a nightmare that had passed on,” said her as her red lips tugged a smile. “Besides, don’t you have a future to look forward to?” 

* * *

“Wow, that takes a load off!” said Akira as they walked down Shinjuku. 

“It does make me feel a little lighter in the chest.” Goro formed a small smile. His hands tucked in his pockets, casually strolling with his boyfriend. “But, I still think of it as an unfinished business…” 

“Let’s put it this way.” Akira pulled out one of Goro’s hands and entwined his fingers with his. His eyes wildly looking at the buildings and people passing by, uncaring of the estranged looks the passerby gave them. “If you do volunteer work, it will somehow help the society, and indirectly help the people who you’ve caused grief before. I’m not saying it is payable just by being charitable, but redeeming yourself is always an option. It’s a never-ending road and it lasts a lifetime.” 

He lifted their hands and lightly kissed Goro’s knuckles, making the other blush a few shades of red. 

“But everyone needs a second chance. It’s whether they want to go for it or not; and you did. It’s not easy. You knew it wasn’t gonna be easy, yet you pursued it. That’s what I love about you.” 

Goro wished there was a free toilet or closed space somewhere because his heart was soaring and he wanted to kiss his boyfriend so bad, and with luck, do some more. As if on cue, his phone pinged. 

**Unknown number** : Keep ya boner in your pants will ya 

**Unknown number** : You still need to meet with me 

He quirked an eyebrow at the messages from a stranger. Akira stole a glance on his screen and snickered. “It’s okay. Just answer Futaba before she spams you with memes.” 

“For me to answer, you will have to let go of my hand.” 

Akira looked down on their connected hand and shifted his hold, settling his grasp on Goro’s bicep. 

Akechi Goro: Just say when. Akira and I will be waiting in Leblanc. 

* * *

The road to redemption isn’t easy. The guilt is always there clawing in his heart, waiting to unleash the insanity deep within his brain, but Goro never stopped trying. 

“Goro, don’t forget to empty Morgana’s litterbox today.” 

Akira’s presence helped making the journey easier, by supporting him in every step, scolding and correcting him if he ever made a mistake, and stayed by his side when he felt the darkness creeps in like the Reaper. 

“But honey, his poop stinks.” 

Meeting the Phantom Thieves members were unnerving, moreover when he met Futaba and Haru, people who were directly affected by his deeds. Alas, they had been so forgiving, Goro felt the need to punish himself by denying pancakes, or any mentions of it, for a year. 

“Everyone’s poo stinks, and I did it two days ago. Do you want to take over making dinner instead?” 

Goro stood up from the couch, put the remote controller on the tea table, and walked to the kitchen where his boyfriend was cutting vegetables for quick dinner tonight. He hugged Akira from behind, embracing the _slightly shorter_ boyfriend -- yes the 5 cm counts everytime he brags about it – with all his stretched glory. Akira’s plump curves made him a perfect body pillow. His boyfriend tried to lose weight by running with Ryuji every two days, but Goro refused to see him being the old handsome Akira. He’ll have to fight off the people who are attracted to him, and he’s very competitive in terms of people he cared, hence he might resort to locking Akira inside for the rest of his life. 

Akira smacked him for the thought and he slept on the couch that night. 

“You want me to make dinner? I hope you’ve said your goodbyes to the kitchen because it’s going to go up in flames.” 

They both chuckled in tandem. 

“Alright, then you clean Morgana’s poop.” Akira pushed the cut carrots into a bowl and put it aside. However, Goro didn’t budge. Instead, he tightened his hug and rested his chin on Akira’s shoulder. 

“Akira.” 

His boyfriend hummed. 

“I love you.” 

Goro was expecting to hear a reply of ‘I love you too’ but Akira only gave him a weird look. “Are you high?” 

He loosened his hug to see Akira properly. “No.” 

“Did you do something wrong again? Did you kick Morgana when I wasn’t looking?” 

“No and no.” 

“Then why the declaration of love?” 

“Can’t I say _I love you_ to my boyfriend???” 

Akira narrowed his eyes at Goro for a minute before going back to preparing dinner. “Fine. If I find anything, you’re the one I’m going to find first.” 

“So do you lo—“ 

“— Yes, I love you too, Goro.” 

He went back to settling his chin on Akira’s shoulder, inhaling the domesticity of the atmosphere while smiling. 

“You still need to clean the litterbox.” 

“Ah, damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, they both (and Morgana) moved into a quiet apartment together, and a year later gets married. The end. Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
